


Headcanon writing

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Big sister mode: activate, Nightmares, i don't know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Based on a headcanon of mineAran sometimes sucks his thumb while he sleeps. This usually only happens if he's having a really fucked up nightmare, though.THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND IT'S AWFUL PLEASE FOR THR LOVE OF GOD DON'T READ IT-
Kudos: 4





	Headcanon writing

"Yer sure you can handle these ones, Lucky Seven?" That was the first thing Sharonne Ryan had asked her brother when he brought home all the Final Destination movies from the video store.

"What? You think I can't handle horror movies?"

Aran Ryan could not handle horror movies. At all. He also wanted to watch them in the dark. At midnight. You didn't even need to have half of a brain to know it wasn't gonna end well.

They were about halfway through the 3rd movie when Sharonne felt a weight on her shoulder, looking over to see her brother sound asleep. In all honesty, she wasn't surprised; He had several exhibition matches that day and had little time to breathe through the past week. She lost track of time before something felt off. No, not mentally. Physically.

Aran was shaking like Jello. Sharonne was already worrying, as big sisters do, but looking at him again, she saw a telltale sign that something was up; He was sucking his thumb. Sharonne wanted her brother to snap back to reality, but knew damn better than to wake him in this state. She decided that the best thing she could do was to turn off the movie and do what big sisters do best.

"Aran," Her voice was barely above a whisper, which is saying something considering that she's a Ryan. "Calm down. Breathe. It's all going to be okay." After a few minutes of whispering calming phrases, Aran skyrocketed from his previous position, his eyes darting around frantically and his heart racing a million miles per second. He wanted to ask what just happened, but all he could do was cry.

"I don't wanna fucking die...." At this point, Sharonne's top was soaked from her brother's tears, but that was the least of her worries. "I don't want you to fucking die, either......" Her grip on her brother only tightened. Whether he would admit it or not, Aran would not be able to live with himself if something happened to his family.

"I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon, lad. Neither are Ma, Pa, Clover, or Rosie." She was rubbing circles into his back, something that had calmed him down ever since he was a child. His thumb however, would not leave his mouth. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Aran subtly shook his head no and tried to but himself deeper in his sister's embrace.

"Please.....don't let go..." The usually boisterous Aran Ryan was reduced to hiccups and sniffles, threatening to break down all over again.

"I'm never letting go." Sharonne felt the grip Aran had on her get looser and looser. "Feel any better, Lucky Seven?" The only response she got was some soft snores, indicating that he had fallen back asleep. Even breathing, still as a log, no thumb. Sharonne smiled to herself. Even if her brother was insane at times, sometimes the one thing anybody needs is a shoulder (or an entire goddamn top) to cry (read: bawl their eyes out) on.


End file.
